Defending Sirius Black - Side Stories
by Luiz4200
Summary: A series of side stories based on "Defending Sirius Black".
1. Sirius and the Longbottoms

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.**

 **Defending Sirius Black – Side Stories**

 **Chapter 1: Sirius and the Longbottoms**

Frank and Alice Longbottom were at the Three Broomsticks Inn to drink their sorrows. They couldn't believe how easy it was for them to believe Sirius Black would betray the Potters or that his defenders had ulterior motives to get him out of Azkaban and didn't really doubt his guilt.

To make matters worse, Sirius Black was just then entering the place. "Why, why. Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. Are you looking for Death Eaters hidden here or are you just drowning your remorse?" The Dog Marauder maliciously asked.

"I suppose I deserve that, Sirius." Frank confessed.

"Auror Longbottom, we weren't on a first-name-basis last time we talked." Sirius commented, not forgetting how the Auror reacted the last time he called him 'Frank'.

Both Frank and Alice winced at this jab. "Yes, we understand you're upset at us for not believing you but the evidence was so strong." Alice pleaded.

"Really?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "I've read the transcripts of the hearing where Crouch tried to have the Dursleys declared unfit guardians for my godson because they believed in my innocence. Several people understood the doubts but the both of you closed their minds to them. I thought we were friends."

"And I thought you'd be at home watching over Harry Potter." Frank commented.

"I've got an elf to watch him while I'm out." Sirius dismissed Frank's concern.

"Sirius… Mr. Black, I know it might take some period of readjustment, but we could try to mend bridges." Alice suggested.

"Ha." Sirius scoffed at the idea. "I'm not even willing to rejoin the Auror force. That's how disgusted I am at the fact nobody there would stand up for me. I'll never forget the hateful eyes." He then bought some sweets, a butterbeer and left.

"Well, it could've been worse." Frank commented.

"Really?" Alice asked in disbelief. "How come?"

"We could've been attacked by Death Eaters." Frank explained. His wife wasn't amused.

 **End chapter.**


	2. Crouch

**Chapter 2: Crouch**

Bartemius Crouch was outraged at his fate. How dare Dumbledore send him to Azkaban for trying to make Sirius Black pay for his crimes? Everybody knew Black was guilty no matter what Veritaserum made him say while under the delusion he's really innocent. However, he wasn't worried. After all, it was just a matter of time Sirius Black killed Harry Potter and everyone would see he was right.

"Crouch, you got a new cellmate." A guard declared. "Say hello to Peter Pettigrew."

Crouch was shocked. At first, he suspected the guard was just pulling a prank on him. However, upon a closer inspection, he did recognize his new cellmate as Peter Pettigrew and figure out that meant Sirius Black was really innocent. He got himself sent to prison not by trying to subject Voldemort's right-hand man to this fate but for trying to do it to an innocent. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted and then fainted.

The guard then locked up Pettigrew with Crouch and left the two inmates to their own devices.

 **End chapter.**


	3. A Grieving Mother

**Chapter 3: A Grieving Mother**

While the Wizarding War made Peter Pettigrew's mother understand to a certain level there was a chance her son would be killed, it wouldn't diminish her sadness once it happened. Especially when his death was at the wand of someone he considered a friend. Her only comfort was Bartemius Crouch's reassurance that, to keep Sirius Black from cheating his way out of Azkaban, he'd be denied a trial. However, it was a short-lived comfort as a Gringotts letter informed her that, because the people questioning Sirius Black's guilt are doubting her son really died at that explosion, the money he had in the bank, along with what he inherited from James Potter, was being recalled from her vault and taken back to his.

Outraged, she went to Gringotts to complain. There, she approached a teller. "How may I help you, wizard?" The teller asked without looking to see if the person approaching him was a wizard or a witch.

"I want to see a goblin in charge of inheritances." Mrs. Pettigrew asked and was directed to the inheritance office.

"As it was explained in your Gringotts letter, Mrs. Pettigrew, the people challenging Sirius Black's guilt are questioning your son's death so, until that doubt is settled, Peter Pettigrew's vault contents will remain sealed." The goblin she was directed to explained.

"Yes, I've read about the Ministry being forced to give Black a trial because Harry Potter's muggle relatives are issuing doubts but that part must be an exaggeration." She commented. "Why wouldn't Peter let people know if he survived the explosion?"

"The muggles believe Peter Pettigrew was the Potters' real betrayer and caused that explosion to fake his death and escape justice." The goblin explained without mincing his words. "There's nothing I can do until the Ministry issues a ruling or the rest of Peter Pettigrew appears either alive or dead. The muggles' doubts regarding his death are based on the fact not enough of his body has been found at the murder scene."

Knowing better than that to make a scene at Gringotts, she went to ask for Headmaster Dumbledore's help. "I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot help you." He humbly stated.

"Can't you talk to the muggles and make them see reason?" She pleaded.

"Ha." Deputy Headmistress McGonagall scoffed. "The muggles don't care about that. They just want someone who'll take Harry Potter from them."

"Then _I'll_ take Harry Potter in so they'll no longer defend that murderer." Mrs. Pettigrew declared.

"Harry Potter must live with the muggles no matter what and I'm certain they have the best intentions and don't understand sometimes there's no hope the accused is innocent." Dumbledore reassured her.

Being eventually convinced not to try to take Harry Potter in, Mrs. Pettigrew waited for the trial where she was forced to hear Sirius Black shifting blame to her son. The sadness from seeing Black's 'trick' eventually getting him out was small compared to when her son was indeed shown to be alive and exposed as the real culprit. Depressed, she returned to her house, never to be seen alive again.

 **End chapter.**


End file.
